Hill of Bones
by 110283
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate strange occurances in a forest that are connected to an old native burial ground. is it as simple ad it sounds? limpSam! Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I just like to write stories in between episodes.**

**A/N: this story disregards some information from Phantom Traveler, The Usual Suspects, Road Kill, and Ghost Facers. Set in between Dead in the Water and Phantom Traveler.**

**So there are a lot of location mistakes in this. This is sort of a local legend, but unfortunately I live in Canada, and I wanted to set this in America, so the town of Bethany is actually located in Southern Ontario, but in the story, it is actually where Rochester New York is, so sorry if anyone actually cares about location, and historical accuracy.**

**Like I said before this is sort of a local legend, more like a historical mystery to be exact, but I decided to elaborate on it and make it a job for Sam and Dean.**

**So here it is, I hope you like it.**

**KS.**

**HILL OF BONES**

**Prologue**

**Bethany, around 1850**

"Damn those cattle."

Once again he had been awoken by the sounds of his cattle breaking out of the barn and running freely around his property. Looking out the window Mr. Strong could see that most of them were in and around the barnyard, and making a mess of the backyard, but he could see a couple of them running back into the hills at the back edge of his property.

"SHIT, stupid cattle! Its fing 2 in the morning!"

It was a cold October morning, and the rain hadn't stopped for a week, making the ground soft and muddy. In other words it was downright dreary, and now he had to go out there and round up all of these stupid fing cattle!

The house was cold, the wood stove having gone out hours ago. Mr. Strong made his way down the steps of his old farmhouse into the kitchen, where he proceeded to put on his heavy jacket and leather work boots.

Once outside he made his way over to the barnyard where he could better assess the damage that had been done. He immediately saw the problem. Someone had left the gate open, and the cows, seeing a chance for freedom, and easily been able to break through. A few sheepish cows still stood there, staring at him with their big black eyes.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he said out of frustration, "Stupid cattle!"

...

Most of the cows had been easy enough to round up and get back to the barn. They had quickly realized how much better off they had been in the barn, rather than the cold rainy day. Doing a head count, he realized that he was several cows short, they must have been the ones he saw making their way back into the forest.

He sighed he was going to have to walk back there. There were several hundred of acres of forests back there; he just hoped that they would be smart enough not to wander too far in.

...

He had headed back on the trail, and only when he had made it to the last stretch of the path, did he see them. Their black beady eyes staring at him from the depths of the dark forest.

The sun had risen now, but the dark grey clouds that still delivered a constant drizzle of cold rain made it look as if it were still night.

He continued to make his way into the forest, but every time he thought that he was getting close to the cows, they would bolt off.

Finally, several hundred feet into the forest, he spotted them. The stupid cows were about to dive head first into the icy water of the creek!

He was five steps away, he could practically touch them! Four! Three! Two! One... and down he went, his left leg sinking deep into the damp soil of the forest.

"Shit!..."

Bringing his leg out of the earth, he looked around at the hole that he had discovered. Beneath his leg, he saw the shiny white bone of a skull. Looking closer, he saw hundreds of skulls!

He had always thought of himself as a man who did not scare easily, but seeing all of these bodies, he couldn't help but scream. Many gut wrenching screams. The cattle having have heard him ran back towards the farm, leaving him amidst the many dead bodies, lost in the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The first thing he became aware of upon waking up were the strong smells of must and mould. The second thing he became aware of was the off key singing coming from the general direction of the bathroom. He attempted opening his eyes, but the sun streaming through the grimy windows blinded him, so instead he opted to go back to sleep.

Ever since jess' death he hadn't been able to sleep. Every time he had closed his eyes, he would see the blue flames, burning her. He could see the scared look in her eyes, and he could always hear that one question, "Why Sam?". She had died only three weeks ago, but the pain was still fresh. The lack of sleep had finally caught up with him though, and he had unintentionally fallen asleep. Surprisingly he had a restful sleep, with no dreams.

"No is the saddest experience you'll ever know, yes it's the saddest..."

His only problem this morning was Dean's solo act in the shower, and it was now proving impossible to get back to sleep because now Dean had reached the chorus, and he had gone up a key, to a pitch that only dogs could hear.

Eyes still closed he heard the water from the shower turn off, and heard his older brother open the door, and with him came all of the hot steam from the shower, straight into his face.

He briefly opened his eyes to glare at his brother before he once again tried to succumb to the comforting darkness.

Several minutes later just as he was getting to sleep, a soft object collided with his head. When he opened his eyes he saw that Dean had thrown a pillow at him, and was reaching for a second.

"Hey sleeping beauty time to get up!"

"Why are you up so early? Leave me alone!"

"Dude its 10 o'clock, I let you sleep this long, but we've got to head out now."

"Fine."

15minutes later Sam was showered dressed and packed. They were currently in Stillwater Oklahoma, where there had been a nasty poltergeist. The hunt had gone well and they had come away with minimal injuries (the ghost had decided to throw around some furniture, and several times they had been hit with the falling debris). Now they were heading up North, to some small town in the middle of nowhere New York called Bethany.

There was an impatient honk from the impala (his brother was getting antsy). Sam was finally ready and he walked out to the car. They were in for a long drive!

...

Once again, as soon as he had gotten into the car the sound of the impala's engine, and the comfortable familiarity of the leather seats lulled him into sleep.

He was somewhere in the in-between place of sleep. He could still feel his head hitting the window every time the impala hit a bump, and he could hear the quiet sounds of Zeppelin in the background. It was nice. He was in a peaceful place.

Finally, when the darkness consumed, he found himself in that familiar place. At first he was met with nothing, but he could hear the water running in the other room. He lay there, perfectly content, waiting for Jessica to come out. Something dripped on his head. Three times he felt it before he opened his eyes. When he did he was met with the sight of Jessica, the love of his life, hanging above him with her abdomen sliced open, her blood dripping onto his forehead. Before he knew what was happening, she was consumed by a blue ball of fire, he watched her burn alive!

Suddenly pain exploded in his head as it collided harshly with the passenger window. He awoke, panting and soaked in sweat. Dean only briefly glanced at him with that all knowing look (the one that had that annoyed expression, and the worried once all wrapped into one).

"Do you want to talk about it?" this was Dean's typical question whenever he had a nightmare. He had asked it when he was a kid, and now he was forced to ask it again.

"No." Was his typical response. He just couldn't face the truth, couldn't face the memory. He had just loved Jessica too much.

Time passed by in a blur. Sometime later Dean attempted to start the conversation again.

"So... what did you find out about this hunt?"

"Um... ya, I think." Sam didn't know whether Dean had started the conversation more so for his own entertainment, or to get Sam talking again. He figured it was probably a mix of both.

"You think? Didn't you do any research?"

"Ya..."

"So do you want to tell me what we're dealing with then?"

"Well it seems pretty simple. Open and shut. In the late 1950s, a farmer was rounding up cattle and discovered a bunch of bodies. Turns out that hundreds of Native American bones were buried at the back of his property, Huron I think. Anyway ever since then, about every 40 years or so people started going missing."

"Okay then, sounds easy. How did the natives die?"

"That's the weird part of the story. Know body knows, but people have their theories. Some think that because the Huron's were nomadic that they just stopped to bury their dead and then moved on. Some think that the rival tribe killed them, and some think they did because of an epidemic..."

"Well that makes this slightly more complicated."

"After the bones were discovered, they were a few cases of people going missing or dying, but there weren't a lot of reported cases because the property was more or less abandoned, until in the 1950s when the Spiers family moved in, and after that local interest peaked. Between the years 1971 and 1992 the most deaths were reported. The problem now is that a local university, U of T has gotten involved and now the death toll has gone up exponentially."

"How did all of these people die?"

"It seems that they were all found in and around the original burial site. Some had wandered deep into the forest the forest though. The ones who died all seemed to have died from acts of nature. For example one guy died when a tree fell on him, another froze to death during a snow storm in May! Some people just wandered off though, died of starvation, and some of the bodies were never found."

"Okie dokie then, sounds like fun! Now we just have to drive half the continent to do this hunt, it sounds great!"

"Ya well it was your idea."

"Technically it wasn't"

"Well you didn't have to say yes to Allen did you?"

"I owe him a favour, he saved my ass on more than one occasion!"

"Whatever, just drive!"

The next couple of hours were spent in silence. Sam didn't feel much like talking anymore. He was afraid if he did talk, then he would tell Dean the truth about what happened, and he was afraid if that happened then his brother would hate him. He couldn't handle that.

To pass the time, at first he tried looking out the window, but that got boring fast since they were in the heartland of the prairies and all he could see for miles around were cornfields.

Adding to his annoyance, Dean had decided to blast Metallica for his own amusement, much to Sam's disgust, and Sam could feel the beginning of a headache coming on.

...

Sara Preston had decided to go on a hike through her families back trails. It was a beautiful sunny August day, and she wanted to make the most of it.

She had noticed awhile ago that she had crossed property lines, but she didn't care, she was too caught up in the beautiful scenery around her. Looking around she could only guess that she was on the old Spiers property.

After the string of deadly accidents that had happened on that property, the locals had been told to stay away from the farm. She didn't care about the warnings though, everyone in the town were superstitious old fools anyways.

In the distance she could make out an old rusted combine, and the way the sun was shining on it, it appeared as though it was moving.

Looking around at her surroundings once again, she couldn't help but be in awe. All of the kids her age couldn't wait to get out of Hicksville as fast as they could, but she had never understood that. The area was so beautiful, she wanted to stay here forever.

She continued farther into the forest, maybe she would try and find that burial site that was causing all of this trouble.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice the dark storm clouds rolling in above her, or the cold wind that had picked up, or how quiet the forest had gotten. The only audible sound now was the crunch of her footsteps.

She didn't notice any of this until the whispers started. They startled her, suddenly coming out of nowhere. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end, and every instinct in her body told her to run, but she was frozen.

The whispers were quiet at first, but they eventually started to get louder. Sara got the feeling that she was supposed to listen to what they were saying, but she couldn't understand them.

The whispers got so loud and intense, that they filled the whole clearing. Her head felt like it was going to explode! Her body suddenly was released from the initial fear that she had felt, and she started running. She didn't know which way she had come from, so she just ran whichever way she could.

Once she was far away from the clearing, the whispers stopped. Without them though, the creepy silence once again filled the dark forest.

As she continued running, the trees started to thin, and she could make out the corn field, and the old combine. She could see someone in the combine, and she started screaming for help, but her attempts were fruitless. She was too far away for anyone to hear her!

The sky was pitch black now, making the day look like night. Even though the whispers were gone, she could still feel a presence all around her. All of a sudden, her feet were dragged out from underneath her, and she was dragged back into the depths of the forest.

She screamed and kicked, but it was no use, her assailant was unnaturally strong. She was dragged into the dark depths of the forest, until she was back in the clearing, where the burial site was. Finally having stopped she looked around, only to see a skull next to her head. Looking up, she was met with a pair of red eyes. Looking into their depths, all she could see was anger and hate. Right then she knew she was dead.

As suddenly as it had happened, everything returned back to normal. She started running again, in the general direction of the farmhouse. She felt the wind pick up again, and darkness once again filled the sky.

Something hard hit her head. Looking down she saw a piece of hail. Suddenly the sky opened up, and hail started to pound her. She ran faster, trying to get out of the forest.

As soon as she left the confines of the forest, a piece of hail the size of a baseball hit her hard on the top of her head. She felt herself falling, she could feel unconsciousness trying to claim her. The last thing she saw before the darkness consumed her was Ben Spiers running towards her.

...

**Sorry about the wait. School, Cross country, and Thanksgiving have made this week crazy, plus the fact that I'm lazy. So I hoped this was okay, first chapter with the boys, I know it's kind of boring right now, but stay with me, cause I promise it will get more interesting, just have to fill the space during the road trip! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**KS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

7 hours and approximately 500 miles later they were still driving down the interstate somewhere in the middle of nowhere Missouri. Sam's head hurt from the constant mullet rock that Dean was blaring from the car radio. It also didn't help that his to tall body was bent in an awkward and cramped position for hours on end, which was not natural. He had tried to sleep, but had given up on that hours ago, and was now left to the devices of his own mind. This left him with nothing better to do than to think about their new case.

The case seemed simple enough. A multitude of malevolent spirits; all they had to do was salt and burn them, and then they could move on. The only problem was that the local university had taken up camp, right in the middle of the haunting. It was going to be tricky getting around them, and making sure that no one got hurt. It also didn't help that said university had confiscated most of the bones!

Finally succumbing to searching the internet for information due to his boredom, he found an article from the previous day on another possible victim.

**Natural or Unnatural: Another Victim in the Bethany Forest**

_Yesterday, a young local girl by the name of Sara Preston was hiking in Bethany's back trails, located at the back of her, and several other farmer's properties, when a freak hail storm knocked her down. Some locals described the sky to the east as becoming as dark as night, and covering most of the valley. _

_Strangely, this incident happened at the old Spiers farm. Several other natural accidents have been recorded as happening there this year. Some of the more superstitious people in town have marked this up to vengeful spirits. Most think this is because of the native burial ground that is located at the back of the property, and say that because the university disturbed their bones, they are now out for revenge. The more realistic people in town though have decided that all of these incidents are a result of young stupidity. One citizen was quoted as saying "these kids go back there looking for an adventure, and they end up falling into the creek, getting lost, etc. and thus hurting themselves...". _

_Speaking with Ms. Preston, there seemed to be another side to this storey. When asked about what happened, Ms. Preston said that she was just hiking through the back trails, in the last bit of her summer break, and suddenly the sky went dark, and a hail storm started. She also stated that at one point she felt surrounded by invisible presences, and heard them speaking to her. _

_It appears that out of fear Sara started running back towards the Spier's farm, and upon entering the field, she was hit with a baseball sized chunk of ice._

_As for the above statements, the police have chalked it up to be post traumatic stress, and are urging people to stay out of the forests, and to use their reason. Sheriff Collins was quoted as saying "nothing unnatural is going on, just plain old stupidity. Stop spreading these ghost stories around. If everyone is out of the forest, than everyone is safe!"._

"Hey Dean," Sam said as soon as he was finished reading the article.

"What?" his brother responded gruffly.

"I was looking some more into this case, and I found another article from yesterday. Seems another girl was attacked in the forest."

"And..."

"Seems she was hiking in the woods and was bombarded by a freak hail storm."

"So maybe it was just some freak weather thing, it could just be a natural occuran..."

"No... Let me finish. She said that she heard voices right before she was hit. This definitely fits the pattern."

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

"Drive faster for starters, so that there are no more victims... and now we have a survivor who we can interview!"

...

They were still on the road, some 4 hours later. Why did they have to pick a hunt that was so far away? The sun was setting, so now instead of seeing endless fields down the interstate, he was seeing blackness. How much more boring could life be at this point?

He could see the toll the trip was taking on his brother to. Dean was tapping out the beat to an AC/DC song on the steering wheel, out of beat, and looked like he was ready to pass out any time. It was about time for a pit stop, and some nice diner food, ha!

They were now in Ohio, but Dean showed no signs of slowing down. Apparently Dean wanted to be there now, just as much as he did. However when Dean finally broke his staring contest with the blacktop, and actually took a look at himself, and Sam, he finally decided to pull over at the nearest motel.

"Hey Sammy I think it's time we pulled over. It's been a long day."

"Fi..ne" he said, yawning in the middle of the word.

"Sam?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

...

They were once again residing in a nondescript motel room that looked like it had seen better days. Like every other motel room he had been in, this one to had the faint smells, of mould, must, and cigarette smoke. He should have been used to it by now, but that smell had always bothered him.

He was exhausted, the lack of sleep over the weeks, and the long drive had taken their toll on him, and he had a feeling that he wouldn't be as lucky with falling asleep as he had been last night.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. He was too tired to pay attention. His mind was on autopilot. He responded to the questions directed at him with the various, yes, um.., no, and uh huh responses. Dean having noticed this, had long since given up on any chance of conversation.

The night had been pretty straight forward. Check in, unpack, eat, and sleep. Just another pit stop in small town America.

The next day he awoke to the gloomy grey light that signified that it was going to rain all day, and they had once again packed up and left; heading back out onto the road. The day was like déjà vu. The exact same scenario of the previous day. The only difference was the pounding headache, and overall feeling of well feeling like crap.

...

Hey Tony take a look at this!" Autumn yelled. The two university students had been sent out to the excavation site, for their term paper.

"What is it?" Tony yelled back.

"Some of these skeletons look pretty rough. Look at this guy's skull, there's a hole right through it. Looks like blunt force trauma. Poor dude was murdered... oh hey look at this one, all of his extremities are broken. These people look like they went out with a fight; I think we're looking at a war that killed them!"

"Looks like you might be right."

"Looks like I am right!"

"Ha!"

The whole day had been a miserable, cloudy and cold day, which was somewhat odd seeming as it was the middle of August, in a record hot and dry season. There was now the distant rumbling of thunder though, and both could tell that one hell of a storm was heading their way.

"I think we should pack up and leave Autumn. Looks like a storm is rolling in!"

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding."

The next 30 minutes were spent packing up their gear, and placing a large tarp over the burial site, and securing it with stakes. They had been so engrossed in their work, that they hadn't realized that the storm was upon them, until the sky opened up, and thick sheets of rain started pouring down on them.

Quickly realizing that they need to get out of there, they tried to run in the direction that they assumed was out, but they couldn't make out anything, other than a bright pair of red eyes staring at them. That was when the voices started. They were screaming at them. Their voices filled the clearing where the burial site was. It was all they could hear, even the sound of the pounding rain was drowned out, but as suddenly as it had started, the voices had disappeared, and the man with the red eyes had returned.

That was when they started to run, in whatever direction they could. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck down, hitting a large tree. Autumn watched helplessly as the tree came down on Tony. That was when she started screaming!

Seeing that he was dead, she only had the thought of her own survival on her mind. She once again started running.  In the distance, she could see an object hovering in the air. Frozen in place, she watched it as it came closer and closer, until she could make out the form of the stake that they had used to protect the site. Time seemed to stand still as it hurtled toward her. At the moment of impact, there was a moment of intense pain, and then nothing. Complete blackness!

The man with the red eyes stood back admiring his work. People and their stupidity, would they ever learn not to come back into his forest!

...

**So this was chapter 2. Hoped you liked it. Things should be picking up soon, Sam and Dean are almost there! Keep reading and reviewing, it makes an author happy! (you don't have to if you don't want to, just saying it makes me happy, lol)**


End file.
